


O professor faltou

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sick Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Quando Thomas acaba ficando resfriado após uma noite de chuva, Tweek tem que ir trabalhar sem ele, mas não sem antes lhe dar um beijinho de despedida.
Relationships: Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Tweek Tweak





	O professor faltou

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Class Dismissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958889) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely)



Se não fosse por seu despertador, Tweek nunca teria acordado de seu sono. Ele odiava acordar cedo e amava dormir; não havia combinação pior para quem tinha que trabalhar logo de manhã.

Não que ele fosse trocar de trabalho por conta desse pequeno detalhe, ele só gostava de dormir mesmo. Ele adorava seu trabalho, apesar dessa pequena desavença de ter que acordar mais cedo que o normal. Tweek trabalhava em uma escola infantil, dando aulas para o terceiro ano. As crianças eram um tanto bagunceiras e criativas além da conta, mas ele era muito apegado à elas; eram como filhos para ele. O que tornava seu trabalho ainda melhor era quando podia encontrar-se com seu marido pelos corredores durante os intervalos.

Thomas também era professor; aliás, foi naquela mesma escola que eles se conheceram. Ele cuidava das crianças menores, do maternal. Os pais que não tinham tempo para cuidar de seus filhos o dia inteiro os entregavam à Thomas, que cuidava deles como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele adorava crianças, e as atividades que o maternal oferecia combinavam mais ainda com sua personalidade criativa e espontânea, embora ele não fosse muito apegado a conversar e se expor aos demais. As crianças gostavam dele por ele ser compreensivo e relaxado, sempre tomando o tempo que fosse necessário para ajudar quem quer que precisasse dele. 

Thomas era bom demais para aquele mundo. Era bom demais para Tweek. O loiro ainda não sabia como aquele homem concordou em sair em um encontro com ele para começo de conversa, quanto mais _casar_. Ele era um desastre ambulante, sempre assustado demais, nervoso demais, paranoico demais; e Thomas era calmo, compreensivo, amigável e gentil, tudo que qualquer pessoa procurando um parceiro podia pedir. Tweek não sabia nada sobre romance e não fazia o menor esforço para esconder isso, até mesmo o admitiu à Thomas quando eles foram juntos ao primeiro encontro.

Ah, o primeiro encontro. O primeiro de tantos que vieram depois. Eles saíram numa tarde de sábado para tomar café em uma lojinha próxima. O clima estava agradável, o céu sem nuvens e a luz entrando pelas grandes janelas de vidro. Thomas pediu um Frapuccino e Tweek, café sem açúcar, preferia o seu amargo. A cara que Thomas fez quando experimentou sua bebida o fazia rir até hoje quando se lembrava dela; ele parecia que ia vomitar ou engolir a própria boca. Era muito amargo para o gosto dele, ao mesmo tempo que seu Frapuccino era muito doce para Tweek, que colocou a língua para fora em desgosto quando experimentou. Ao menos aquilo serviu para que os dois dessem risada e o gelo fosse rapidamente derretido ao redor dos dois. A princípio, pensaram não ter muito em comum, com exceção dos problemas com ansiedade, mas não fazia mal. Enquanto bebiam e admiravam as pessoas indo e vindo, conversavam sobre seus filmes favoritos, suas vidas, coisas que gostavam, coisas que não gostavam, e as coisas começaram a escalar dali. Eles passaram o resto do dia conversando e andando pela cidade, fazendo a primeira coisa que aparecesse na frente; pois, por algum motivo, sentiam-se espontâneos naquele dia. Viram um filme, caminharam pelo parque, compraram livros e, ao fim do dia, já tinham seus números salvos em seus celulares.

Os dias foram passando e após trocarem mais alguns cumprimentos quando se viam na escola, marcaram mais encontros. Descobriram que gostavam dos mesmos gêneros de livro e trocaram recomendações. Descobriram que tinham gostos diferentes em filmes e marcaram vários encontros na casa um do outro para assistir algo que o outro nunca viu antes para tentarem abrir os horizontes. Descobriram que o trabalho do outro não era tão simples quanto imaginavam a princípio, e compartilharam histórias constrangedoras de todas as vezes que se humilharam na frente de seus alunos - as quais eram demais para serem contadas nos dedos das mãos. 

E depois de tantos e tantos encontros juntos, finalmente compartilharam a primeira noite juntos e selaram aquele compromisso com um beijo apaixonado e carregado de paixão. Abriram-se um para o outro de formas que poucas foram as pessoas que algum dia puderam testemunhar, confiando um ao outro seus maiores segredos, as maiores paixões, os grandes erros, os arrependimentos e muito mais. Quando menos esperara, anéis brilhavam em seus dedos anelares e seu amor perpétuo estava selado com um beijo e um par de “aceito”.

Sempre que o alarme de Tweek tocava e ele grunhia ao levantar a mão para desligá-lo, virando para a direita após fazê-lo, caía de joelhos por Thomas outra e outra vez. Observava a forma como dormia, sem qualquer sinal de estresse ou agonia, apenas a forma mais pura de relaxamento; os ombros sem um pingo de tensão e o corpo encolhido debaixo dos lençóis azuis em busca de calor; Tweek podia passar o dia inteiro deitado ali, acariciando seus cabelos loiros apenas um pouco menos bagunçados que o dele, trilhando caminhos por aquelas sardas que adornavam suas bochechas com o indicador, criando infinitos desenhos e enchendo seu rosto, desde a testa ao queixo, de pequenos beijos, suaves o bastante para não perturbar seu sono. Aquele homem mexia com ele de tantas maneiras que ele jamais poderia colocar em palavras. Ele, que nunca se achou mais que um simples estorvo, um desperdício de espaço, agora tinha alguém que amava e que retribuía seus sentimentos ao alcance de seus dedos. Tweek jamais entenderia o motivo de Thomas ter escolhido ficar com alguém como ele, mas agradecia à ele por tê-lo feito.

Seguindo a rotina de sempre, o loiro despertou, desligou o alarme, beijou o marido na testa e se levantou para se arrumar para trabalhar, com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e não acordá-lo.

Ele até o chamaria para fazer companhia no café da manhã, mas o carro deles quebrara na noite anterior, bem no meio da chuva, e o casal teve que voltar correndo de volta para casa para conseguir se abrigar, e seu pobre marido pegou um resfriado. Ele não daria aulas naquele dia, tampouco podia se aproximar de qualquer outra pessoa. Tweek apenas concordou em assumir o risco, pois não importa qual o tamanho da doença, ele arriscaria tudo para permanecer ao lado do homem que amava.

Trocou de roupa, fez o café da manhã para si mesmo e deixou uma caneca de leite com chocolate ao lado da cama de Thomas para quando ele acordasse, junto à um bilhete carinhoso que dizia:

> _“Fui trabalhar. Volto logo logo pra te encher de abraços e te contar do meu dia._
> 
> _Fique bem, amor, e não esquece de tomar os remédios._
> 
> _Não quero que você morra, pelo amor de Deus!_
> 
> _Com amor,_
> 
> _Tweek <3_
> 
> _PS: eu volto mais cedo hoje pra cuidar de você e te encher de beijos, então se prepara pra ser amassado no colchão_
> 
> _PSPS: a não ser que isso te machuque, porque se machucar, esquece._
> 
> _PSPSPS: te amoooooooo <3 <3 <3 <3”_

Com um último carinho em sua bochecha e um beijo em sua testa úmida, Tweek deixou seu pequeno apartamento para ir ao trabalho.

Chegando lá, todos imediatamente perguntaram por Thomas, o qual sabiam que estava muito doente, e quase bateram em Tweek quando ele os contou que era apenas um resfriado. Ele sempre exagerava quando o assunto era a saúde dos outros, o que não era de hoje, e deixava todos os seus colegas apavorados sem motivo algum. 

As mães de crianças do maternal que acabaram passando por lá também perguntaram por ele e, em sua maioria, desejaram que melhorasse logo - com exceção de uma tal de Karen que passou quase uma hora alugando a cabeça dos diretores falando sobre como era um absurdo que o professor faltasse por um simples resfriado. Tweek não duvidava que ela tentaria processar a escola caso o filho dela acabasse com alguma doença vinda de Thomas.

Ao fim de seu expediente, às duas da tarde, quando já tinha tudo resolvido, voltou para casa e encontrou seu marido já de pé, deitado no sofá, assistindo televisão.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Thomas ergueu o olhar de onde estava e sorriu para Tweek, que se aproximou do sofá e o cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha - teria lhe beijado os lábios, mas dois professores doentes já era demais.

\- Como foi a aula? - perguntou Thomas, preguiçosamente puxando Tweek para cima dele e o prendendo em um abraço. - Eu li seu bilhetinho. O leite ainda estava morninho. - sorriu e apertou o corpo do maior entre os braços com o pouco de força que tinha.

\- Fico feliz que estava bom. - respondeu Tweek. - Tava com medo de você acordar e estar frio.

\- Eu acordei logo que você saiu. Teria te dado um beijo de despedida também, mas você já tinha saído, e eu também não quero te passar meus germes. - acariciou-lhe os cabelos e respirou o aroma de uva do novo shampoo que tinham comprado. - _Mas_ \- ele ergueu a voz, tentando parecer superior apesar do nariz entupido. - Eu tenho quase certeza de que alguém aqui fez uma promessa.

Tweek se ergueu do sofá, uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do menor e o corpo repousando em seu colo. Ele tinha um brilho adoravelmente hipnotizante nos olhos, do tipo que impedia que qualquer um negasse qualquer coisa ao dono de tais olhos.

E Tweek não era exceção.


End file.
